Glitch City
by MadNeko
Summary: This has probably been done before, but here it is. A story of a guy who finds himself in a city that just shouldn't be.


He wasn't supposed to be here. An omnipresent feeling of dread filled him as he walked into the town. It wasn't supposed to be a town, but here it was. It just felt _wrong_ to him, being in this place. He walked further into the town, the quiet looming over him. In the distance he saw some buildings, he decided that would be a good place to get some answers.

The area shifted around him, he found himself standing in a vast ocean. Panic set in, he would drown! He fell backwards and felt himself collide with something hard. He turned and saw nothing but blue ocean as far as the eye could see. He stood back up and looked at the water. He was definitely in the water, but he couldn't feel any wetness. He turned around and saw a large pokemon statue where the buildings once were.

Confused he walked toward it. He heard something to his right, it sounded almost like words. "Hello?" He called out and walked toward the sound, a feeling of lightheadedness came over him, he stumbled and collapsed on the ground. The water swirled around him, as though nothing was wrong. He looked up and saw posts and parts of buildings strewn about the landscape haphazardly and with seemingly no rhyme or reason. He saw a building marked Gym, but couldn't see an entrance, though he wondered why "gym" was scrawled on the side of the building a couple hundred times.

He walked past the gym and heard a voice call out. "Hey! If you, want to pass here. You... need to have a Marshbadge!" The voice was stern, authoritarian, but something seemed off about the way he spoke. He saw a guard sticking out of a wall, he smiled as if everything were normal. "Oh, that is the Marsh badge. Please go right on through." The guard sounded sad as he said this and fell further into the wall. "Have, a, nice, day. Sirrrrr..." The guard said as only his arm remained poking out of the wall. His voice sounded slow, and dragged on the sir.

He turned from the wall, and ran as far as possible from the wall and its halfman. He saw a large building, with floors seemingly thrown on at random, and at odd angles. Half of the building hung in the air, completely unsupported. He saw a large piece of graffitti: 'M. He heard footsteps behind him, and a faint whisper. Turning he saw something duck behind a strange half-building. The wall with the guard vanished, replaced with a large ornate fountain. He turned back around, and saw a mostly destroyed gym block his path. He cried out in rage, this place was playing tricks with his mind. He punched the wall, and saw his hand go through the building as though it wasn't there. He jumped back in shock. He stared at his hand, nothing seemed amiss, he put his hands forward and tried to touch the wall, but his hands phased through it as though nothing was there.

He pushed forward, wanting to see how far he could go into the wall. He'd passed through entirely, he looked around, and saw the strange city all around him, changing, seemingly at will whenever he looked anywhere else. "This, shouldn't be happening, this _can't_ be happening." He muttered to himself as he walked through another wall. He became disoriented, and fell to his knees, the ground swirled beneath him, and seemed to writhe. He jumped up with a start, something was nearby. He wasn't sure what it was, or where it was, but he knew he had to get out of there. He turned and ran away from the strange malformed building.

Another voice called out to him: "YoU nEeD A sOUl BaDGe to PRoceeeeeeeeed..." He turned and saw a security guard standing there, staring at him with dull listless eyes. "oH, yOu HaVE A SOul bAdge ALREADY! Pleasssseeee, hAVE, A, Niiiiiiccccceeeee, Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy." The guard said as it grabbed something from its belt. Instinctively he grabbed one of the few pokeballs from his belt. He hit the button to release it, but the ball didn't do anything. He dropped the ball and ran, the city seemed to be turning hostile to him.

As he ran, he noticed his movements seemed to be getting slower. He looked around, and couldn't see the guard, or his pokeball. He did however see more 'M grafitti adorn the walls. Then, he stopped, he didn't do this willingly. A strange roaring sound resonated from seemingly far away, the sound reverberated through the city, and froze him in place. He saw off in the distance a strange blur moving around, and slowly advance towards him. He screamed in terror as the thing approached, he tried in vain to move his legs, to get out of this horrible place. But he knew he couldn't, he felt something brush against his leg, and he shut his eyes. He didn't want to see it that badly.


End file.
